kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Witch
The Wild Witch 'is one of the characters that appeared in BACON'S ADVENTURE. She is Red Dress Girl's worst enemy. Story Wid Witch is an ancient sorceress who endured in evil and dark spells. At some point, she met Red Dress Girl and the two became ancient enemies. Some time after, she was driven from her home and lived in constant fear of RDG. Later, Bacon and Noobetta arrived at her house and attempted to get a cure for the Bacon Staff but Wild Witch thought that Noobetta was RDG. She then licked them up and sadistically tormented them until she was interrupted by the real RDG. When she demanded a potion, Witch replies that it was to be used if RDG was to sacrifice someone she loved. Out of anger, RDG paralyzed her and forgot Noobetta and Bacon. The Witch then imprisoned the two and began to mentally break them by threading and torturing them. Eventually, she released them thinking they could be minions though they used the staff to push her back. Bacon confronted Witch about the staff and Witch said the cure was from another dimension and she was sure Bacon had stolen the staff. Noobetta then replied by freezing her. Eventually, as it was a temporary spell, she broke free and focused on making a possession spell. She then possesed Museum Owner and uses his body to sadistically torment Bacon and Noobetta. Noobetta explained that Shen was the daughter to RSG. Witch then sarcastically replied that she would spare them, though then furiously shouted that it didn’t change anything and then using the museum owners body, stabbed Noobetta in the chest, killing her. She then killed the owner who was unable to sustain the possession before muttering herself that felt good. Appearance WW has got a purple witch hat with rounded top. On the hat's cone there's a golden strap with purple stripes, and a star at the front part. She has got long black gloves and black dress under her short-sleeved, purple dress. Both dresses are held together by the strap, same one seen at the hat. She wears black stockings and shoes. Relationships 'Red Dress Girl The two were enemies since one point in THE QUEEN series. Since Red Dress Girl, who was a queen at that time, considered the price of the spawn-killing potion being unfair, she used it to petrify her. The Witch grew such a disgust upon her so much she accidentally missed Noobetta for RDG. Noobetta The Witch began hating Noobetta at first. However, it was all a big misunderstanding since she mistook her for her mother, who she hated. Witch imprisoned her and Bacon, and until being petrified by Noobetta, she still did not took her words of not being a Queen for real. Bacon The Witch and Bacon seem to have close relationship, after Red Dress Girl told them to rob the Witch's place later, the Witch came home and attempted to kill them using her magical potions, she then imprisoned Noobetta and Bacon in her bat cage. Later Bacon asked for help to make his staff stronger, and she said he stole it. Appearances Episodes *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 2 (first appearance) *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 3 *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 4 *BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7 (last appearance, death) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE